Young Ones Pack/Chronology
2008 January 2008: '''Youssarian, Hambone and Thunder Cat team up with Shatter, Fathom, Jay and Timber. Youssarian wins the alpha position next to Shatter and Thunder Cat left. '''February 2008: '''Youssarian was overthrown by Hambone, he became the new alpha male next to shatter. '''April 2008: Shatter gave birth to Hambones pups, Beethoven, Einstein, Mozart, Shakespeare and Big Will. Youssarian ousted hambone and Beethoven was predated. November 2008: Einstein was killed during a fight. 2009 January 2009: Jay was last seen. February 2009: '''Hambone left the pack and found a mate. '''March 2009: '''Hambone returns to the pack. Shatter was pregnant '''April 2009: Shatter gave birth to Rocket Dog, Hazel, Junior, Bolt and Wiley Kat. May 2009: Wiley Kat was predated during a den move. 2010 January 2010: Bolt is killed in a combat, junior was badly wounded but recovered. Fang joins the pack. January 2010: '''Mozart mated with the rover Stinker. '''February 2010: Shatter was seen mating with the roving male houdini. March 2010: Ebony and Snow join the pack. April 2010: Shatter was pregnant. April 2010: Mozart aborted her litter and stayed in the pack. May 2010: Shatter gave birth to Swift Kill, Zero, Dingo and Silver. May 2010: the whiskers attacked the den shakespeare saved the pups, he got badly wounded but recovered. Finn was adopted into the pack. May 2010: Hambone starts a den move, silver drowns. 2011 January 2011: '''The pack split and Mozart found and later mated with a rover named Fenix. Timber left to go roving. '''January 2011: The pack reunited. April 2011: Shatter and Mozart were pregnant. May 2011: Mozart gave birth to Shade, Phoenix and Drew. Shade was killed by shatter. May 2011: Shatter gave birth to Baker, Miles, Super Furry Animal and Beaker and kicked out Mozart. May 2011: Shatter disappeared, Mozart rejoined and took domiance. Later Shatter returned and kicked out Mozart. June 2011: Shatter died and Mozart rejoined the pack, she became the new alpha female. Snow deposed Mozart, Timber returned and challenged Youssarian, timber won but The pack split. Timber left Snow with the pups and Hambone serves as alpha male. June 2011: Frost joined the splinter half where Youssarian and Mozart were alphas, she overthrew Mozart quickly. July 2011: The pack reunited. There was a fight for the alpha male and female rank, Youssarian against Hambone. For alpha female Frost and Snow. Youssarian beats Hambone and Frost beats Snow therefore they became the new dominant pair. Later Tiger joins the pack. August 2011: '''Scooters and Young Ones fought for territory the scooters loose leaving a pup behind, avatar, was saved by dingo and adopted into the young ones. 2012 '''January 2012: Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher stalked the pack and mated with many females. Fabruary 2012: The pack split, Homestar Runner joined the smaller splinter group and took dominance next to Snow. March 2012: '''The pack reunited Homestar Runner was kicked out. '''April 2012: Frost, Mozart, Snow, Swift Kill and Rocket Dog were pregnant. Swift Kill aborted her litter. Rocket Dog's pups were killed by Mozart, and Mozart gave birth to YF031, Petal, Daisy, YM030, Canis and Lupus, YM030 and YF031 were killed by Frost. Frost gave birth to Seacrest, Current, Tundra, Oriole and Tide. April 2012: Scooters made a den raid and killed Shakespeare. The Scooters attacked again and the pack moved dens Current and Winter died. Ebony got infected with rabies and Rush was killed by a coyote. Hambone went roving. May 2012: The Young Ones split after a fight with the Commandos, the new pack got known as the Sequoia. June 2012: There was a flood, Big Will was roving and never returned he joined Sequoia and took dominance. Ebony was kicked out and joined Sequoia. 2013 January 2013: Hambone teamed up with Timber and a sequoia male Finn to go roving they joined the whiskers and Hambone took over. A week later the whiskers males returned they killed Finn and Hambone, Timber returned to the Young Ones. Seacrest was left behind in a battle against the commandos, he went roving and mated with queen and later joined Sequoia. February 2013: Momo mated with Animal and Beaker and Houdini with snow. Snow died soon after Frost died, Youssarian went roving and mated with a whiskers female Naomi. Fang took dominance next to super furry animal. Fang was ousted by Timber. Youssarian returned he killed timber and got his rank back. Maybelline from the scooters joined the pack later her two sisters also were allowed in. March 2013: A male called Ash was accepted into the pack. Super Furry Animal, Beaker and Amber were pregnant. April 2013: Amber rebeled against animal and overthrown her. Animal gave birth to YU040, YU041, YU042, YU043, YU044 and Alamo in another den but she abandoned YU040, YU041, YU042, YU043, YU044. Beaker took care of alamo and she gave birth to Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray. Amber gave birth last to Puddle, Boulder, Maple, Sub Zero and Cloud. May 2013: '''A female called Caution was accepted into the pack. '''June 2013: Cloud was killed by a bear. July 2013: '''The pack went hunting with the pups, Puddle was killed by an elk. '''July 2013: Youssarian passed away, Ash takes dominance. Angerona visited. August 2013: Angerona joined the pack. October 2013: '''Zarathustra, Dougal and Aurinko visited. Mist appeared. '''November 2013: Autumn and Mist joined the pack. Nimrod was attacked by the Agni Kai brothers. Super Furry Animal mated with Zarathustra. December 2013: Caution killed Amber, becoming the new alpha female. Homestar Runner visited and Maybelline was seen mating with him. Yukan visited. 2014 January 2014: Fang and Lupus went roving. Dougal and Aurinko visited. Mist mated with Aurinko. February 2014: Fang returned, Canis went roving. Weeks later Canis and Lupus got back in the pack. Maybelline was pregnant. March 2014: '''Mist aborted her litter, Caution and Oriole were pregnant. '''April 2014: Caution gave birth to two pups that were born dead, caution died after giving birth. Oriole assumed dominance. Ash was found dead, Lupus took male dominance. The beta, Fang was overthrown by Canis. Boulder, Mist and Fathom died. Oriole and Maybelline gave birth to a mixed litter of ten pups (2 born dead). May 2014: Amic appeared and was chased. Lupus, Canis and Maybelline went on patroling and encountered with the Rascals alpha pair, the three young wolvest retreated. Amic appeared at the Den site. Lupus tried to chase him off but the wolf keept returning until the rest of the pack arrived. The den was left unguarded. Hunting failure, Lupus was gored by an elk and got badly wounded, Canis established himself as the new alpha, Maple was kicked on shoulder. Lupus managed to make it back to the pack but Canis only attacked him and offically became the new alpha male. Mid May 2014: One encounter with a Jackals patroling group. New rendezvous site established. Jackals were caught hunting on Young Ones' land, fight against them and Canis went missing. While wandering around the river near the Jackal's territory Maple catches the scent of Canis. Maple, followed by Tide, go into the Jackals territory and find Canis who is passed out and has a large gash on his shoulder probably from getting into a fight with the Jackals. Maple and Tide help him back to the pack while being chased by a stampede of Bison. The pack reunites at the tree line. June 2014: '''The pups came out of the den for first time. Lupus died of dehydration. Nimrod became the new beta male. Jackals attacked den site, one pup lost. Pack took the pups out on a trip, YM059 got lost and was predated. '''July 2014: Pups started traveling out of the den. They were moved out of the den by the end of the month. August 2014: The Suitors trespassed into the pack's territory, Murray was attacked by two of them. One encounter with a Jackals patroling group. November 2014: Unknown rover visited. December 2014: Tide mated with a rover named JD. Three days later they were caught by the alpha pair, JD was chased and Tide received a good beating. 2015 January 2015: The Jackals attacked the Young Ones wanting more territory, they retreated as they were infected with mange and were forced to flee. Alamo was attacked by a golden eagle but was quickly rescued by the rest of the pack. JD visited again and mated with Tide. Foa appeared and Maple kicked out. Maple and Foa tried to join pack but were chased off. Lilly and Tide got in minor fight before stopped by Oriole. Category:Pack Histories